


Supernatural x Reader: Not My Season

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Spoilers, rewritten, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This season wasn't quite what you expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was interesting to do. xoxo

“God damn it, Cass!” you half-laughed. “You adorable idiot.” You smiled fondly at the episode “Lazarus Rising” from season 4 of Supernatural. It was always so funny when Cass thought Dean could hear his angel voice, but really it just sounded like a high-pitched screeching noise that, if you had turned up your TV volume, you’d be covering your ears too.  
In all honesty, you had only seen up to the end of season 4, and you kept rewatching it because it was your favourite. This was probably your fourth time watching it (what a coincidence). You didn’t care, really; all you really wanted was to be in the show. I mean, who wouldn’t?  
Little, did you know, you’d get what you asked for.  
~~~Time Skip to later that day~~~  
Right behind you. Gaining on you. You had nowhere to run from your attacker. He took your purse, one of your shoes, and ripped off the sleeve of your jacket. You were backed in the corner of the end of a small street. Your attacker, who was smiling now, twirled the knife in his hand. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. First base instinct: flee. Didn’t work out how you thought it would.  
There was the old motel to your right. You looked over to the window and, reluctantly, you closed your eyes and jumped through.  
What you stood up to was not what you expected.  
Slowly, you got to your feet and there, in front of you, was the trench-coated, messy-haired angel, Castiel. And his hand was above your head; he was about to smite you.  
“Don’t smite, don’t smite!” you begged as you shrunk back down into a ball. He stopped, mid-smite, and took back his hand. “Please don’t smite me, I’m not a demon!” you repeated, then opened your eyes to see his confused (yet adorable) face as he tilted his head. Then he was gone in a flurry of wings. You stood up again and looked behind you. No attacker, only the broken window you flew through. Just a hint of what looked like a symbol in blood was on a large piece of glass. You didn’t pick it up, you just stepped through the window again.  
To you, the air tasted different than what it was five minutes ago. You looked around, but nothing had largely changed. Well, other than you. You walked down the sidewalk back towards where you thought you lived, only to see in the distance that there was no apartment building, but a large parking lot next to a grocery store.  
“Great, just a town that’s not my town in a universe that’s not my universe,” you muttered glumly to yourself. “Isn’t that just something?”  
“Hey, what the hell-” you heard a voice say, accompanied by footsteps, but it stopped when the footsteps stopped. You turned around to see none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.  
“You,” Sam said with an angry frown, and pointed his gun at you.  
“Me?” you asked back, then caught sight that he was about to shoot you full of rock salt. “Oh, God, no, no! I’m not a demon, I swear to God, okay?” You held up your hands in defense, but Sam didn’t back down.  
“No, you’re lying,” he said, somewhat growling.  
“I’m not, okay? Just douse me in holy water! I won’t burn or anything, I swear!” Just then, a splash of water flew into your face. Luckily, you didn’t burn or screech. You opened your eyes yet again, nodding for approval. “See?”  
“Sammy, put the gun down,” Dean ordered, and made Sam lower the gun. “Demon’s gone.”  
“W-what?” you asked. “I was possessed?”  
“Yeah, you were.”  
“But I was just...” You looked back and pointed to the window, “...I was just being mugged.” You looked back to see two confused men. “Where am I, even?” you asked.  
Next thing you knew you were in the motel room with the brothers, answering all these questions.  
“Okay, so I’m in a parallel universe where you two hunt actual creatures?” you asked.  
“Yes,” Sam confirmed. “You see, we’ve been to your universe before.”  
“You have? When?”  
“A while back. It’s not important.”  
“What happened?” Sam sighed.  
“Well, we went there and that guy Misha died-”  
“Misha? You mean the guy that plays Castiel?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s not dead.” Sam looked to his older brother.  
“He’s not?” Dean asked.  
“No, he’s not,” you said.  
“Dude,” Dean looked to Sam, “she’s not from the one we went to.”  
“Okay, in your universe, what do we do?” Sam asked you, looking your way.  
“You guys are actors,” you explained. “Jared and Jensen. And there’s Misha, too.”  
“Sam, what did that director guy say?” Dean asked Sam.  
“Uh, he said season six or something,” Sam said.  
“Six?” you asked.  
“Yeah, six.”  
“I haven’t gotten that far...” you said to yourself. You looked at Dean. “What are you doing right now? Mainly, I mean.”  
“Honestly? We don’t know right now.”  
“How do you not know?”  
“Because we don’t. It’s not like it is for you, where everything is explained and everything is easy, okay? We live here, we don’t get to choose this crap as our life. So don’t expect us to know what’s going to happen because it’s just a show for you.”  
“Okay,” you nodded meekly. “Sorry.” Sam nudged his brother, making him look at the younger Winchester. He gave Dean a look that said, “Go easy on her,” because, let’s face it, this wouldn’t be easy for you, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, damn.  
This was hard.  
After all of the introduction and figuring everything out, you convinced the two brothers to let you tag along with them, granted you weren’t a pain in the ass, as Dean put it. You learned how to shoot a gun, and easily memorized incantations and spells (mostly because you knew some of them from watching the show so much). You also lived through the fact that Sam went to Hell and had his soul put back after being tortured by Lucifer and Michael in Lucifer’s cage, and that there was a wall keeping him from remembering what happened.  
But today, now, everything was falling apart.  
“Cass...” you whispered to yourself as you stared at the angel.  
“So, what have we been working with?” the demon Crowley asked himself as he wiped some of the blood from the symbol off of the wall and tasted it. “Ah. Dog’s blood.” He lowered his hand. “I suppose your incantation went well, did it?” When Crowley said this, Castiel closed his eyes. The brightest light emitted from his entire body and encompassed the entire room, making you cover your eyes. When the light died down, you looked at him, trying to figure out what he had done.  
What Purgatory had done.  
“You can never imagine what it’s like,” he said with a small smile. But not a real smile. “They’re all here, inside me. Millions of souls.”  
“Sounds fun,” Crowley said. “Crowley exits.” Crowley then disappeared from the room. There was no way he was getting in front of this new Castiel. The angel Raphael, who was currently in a woman’s body, still stood in his place.  
“What’s the matter, Raphael?” Castiel asked him. “Did someone clip your wings?”  
“Castiel, please, don’t,” he begged. “You let Crowley go. But not your own brother?”  
“I have plans for the demon. But you?” Castiel raised his fingers and snapped them, and in an instant, Raphael was gone in an explosion of his own vessel. His angel blade slid across the ground. You stepped quietly back along with Dean and Bobby. Castiel turned to the three of you.  
“You see, now,” he explained, “I saved you.” He walked the other way.  
“You did, Cass,” Dean said cautiously.  
“Yeah,” you added. “Thank you.”  
“Both you and Dean doubted me,” Castiel said, directing his voice at you. “You fought. But I was right.”  
“Okay, yes, you were,” Dean nodded. “We’re sorry.”  
“We are,” you said. “Let’s just get you right, now, okay?”  
“What are you talking about?” Cass asked, confused.  
“You’re full of nuke, Cass,” Dean explained. “We need to get the souls back before the eclipse ends.”  
“They belong here, with me.”  
“Cass, it’s messing with you.”  
“I’m not done. Raphael, he had many people who followed him. I have to go and... punish them.”  
“Cass, look at me,” you said and walked forward slowly. “I know that everything is in bad news right now, but you’re family. We’re family. Dean and I, we would die for you. And if that means anything, please... we can’t lose you like we’ve lost everyone else.”  
“You don’t need this, Cass,” Dean said, walking to your side. “You need to lose it before it kills you and everyone else.”  
“You’re just saying that,” Cass said, looking down. “Because I won. Both of you are afraid. Neither of you are my family. I can have no family.” A second after he said this, Sam, behind him, stabbed Castiel straight in the back with the angel blade Raphael was holding.  
Castiel didn’t budge. He didn’t die. All he did was simply pull the blade from his spine and set it on the table.  
“I’m glad, Sam, that you could make it here,” he said, “but the blade won’t work on me.” He turned to look at Sam. “I’m not an angel anymore.” Cass turned again and looked at you. Specifically you. “I am your new God. A better one than my father. You will bow down to me and profess your love to me, the Lord.” He tilted his head slightly. “If you don’t, I will destroy you.” There was a brief silence.  
This was it.  
This was the end.  
But...  
“But first,” Cass said, and held up his fingers once more. “This.” He snapped them. You expected death, or imprisonment, or something torturous.  
You were met with none.  
You shot up from a bed, your bed, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from your forehead. You looked around. Your room, your door, your universe. The television was on the Supernatural title screen. You picked up your remote and turned it off.  
“That was...” you tried to convince yourself it was nothing. “It was real.” You quickly turned your television back on and went straight to Netflix. You gave a great big sigh as you settled back to watch the next season you refused to move onto. “That was not my season,” you said to yourself quietly. “I hate cliffhangers...”


End file.
